


slow.

by klari19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Come Eating, Frombe, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, very sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo moved in smooth strokes behind him, his slow thrusts reminiscent of the gentle touch of hands running down one’s back. Only, those were Kuroo’s hips gyrating leisurely as he buried his face into Akaashi’s shoulder, lips bruising and teeth scraping the beautiful skin there.</p><p>[...]</p><p>“Keiji… Keiji…” Short breaths, strangled moans.</p><p>“Come for me, Tetsurou,” whispered Akaashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakethatcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakethatcas/gifts).



> Happy birthday Brianna! ヾ(*^▽^*)ﾉ

Kuroo was all over Akaashi, with his broad chest pressed tightly against Akaashi’s slimmer back and his powerful arms looped around his trembling chest. Embracing him, Kuroo’s warmth numbed Akaashi comfortably. With his face pressed into the pillow, Akaashi couldn’t see Kuroo, but he could certainly _feel him_.

Eyes closed, cheek resting heavily against the soft cushion now dampened by saliva trickling down the side of Akaashi’s mouth, Akaashi could feel every drag, every push and pull, every pulse of Kuroo inside of him. Kuroo liked doing it slow, hence the reason why it was possible for Akaashi to _memorize_ every single touch, every single sensation – every single word.

“Keiji…”

Akaashi’s name was like a mantra on Kuroo’s lips, the only coherent thing he was able to voice. The only thing Akaashi was able to comprehend as well.

Kuroo moved in smooth strokes behind him, his slow thrusts reminiscent of the gentle touch of hands running down one’s back. Only, those were Kuroo’s hips gyrating leisurely as he buried his face into Akaashi’s shoulder, lips bruising and teeth scraping the beautiful skin there.

Akaashi’s hands gripped the pillow with tight fists, hips bucking slightly to meet Kuroo’s as the latter rocked forward. The motion elicited a long, drawn out moan from deep within Akaashi’s chest, and provoked a minute tremor to run down Akaashi’s thighs, the vibrations travelling into Kuroo’s body through the contact of their skin.

Their bodies melted into one another, thighs pressed against thighs, chest tight against back, lips locked to shoulder, hands claiming chest and hips… Kuroo’s warmth inside Akaashi. If they were to fuse into a single being and stay like that forever, Akaashi would have been eternally grateful.

“Keiji… Keiji…” Short breaths, strangled moans.

  He unwrapped an arm from around the pillow and curled it around Kuroo’s head, fingers threating into the soft strands of disheveled hair and forehead pressing to Kuroo’s temple shiny with sweat.

Kuroo’s pace faltered at Akaashi’s words, hips jerking without control, and he pressed himself deeply inside Akaashi one last time, a sound like a wail and Akaashi’s name passing through his lips.

Akaashi sighed deeply and bit his lower lip as he felt Kuroo pulse once, twice, three times inside him, the warmth of his release spreading into Akaashi with the effects of an anesthetic.

Kuroo’s breathing evened out as he pressed soft kisses to Akaashi’s shoulders, his breath warm and ticklish on Akaashi’s sensitive skin. Once Kuroo had come down from his high he removed himself from Akaashi and flopped back onto the mattress with a sigh.

Akaashi looked at Kuroo from where he also lay now sprawled over the sheets, though still face down and cheek still pressed against the pillow. Through Akaashi’s parted lips came small puffs of hot air, his core warm as he hadn’t reached his release yet. Desire, already peaking after experiencing Kuroo’s touches, rose within him as he gazed at Kuroo’s profile under the soft afternoon light and felt the silk-like touch of the sheets on his erection. Barely registering his movements through his blurred thoughts, Akaashi slowly moved a hand down to press his fingers into the place where Kuroo had been just moments ago.

Kuroo watched him with steady eyes though his cheeks were still bright pink with the remains of intense pleasure.

Akaashi saw Kuroo’s eyes follow his hand, saw them widen almost imperceptibly when Akaashi spread his thighs open to give his fingers better access to enter himself. Akaashi saw the renewed flutter of Kuroo’s pulse on his neck, and wondered what kind of sight he was really giving Kuroo.

He moved his fingers slow and deep, now able to reach places he couldn’t before Kuroo’s width had stretched him open. Akaashi moaned softly, realizing his entrance was _gaping_ around his fingers, the slimness of his own digits never to compare to the actual feeling of Kuroo inside of him. Still, he kept twisting and sliding his fingers into himself as he rocked his hips gently into the mattress.

Then, with his eyes still locked to Kuroo’s – who was trying to keep his pupils focused – Akaashi brought his fingers, dripping with Kuroo’s come, to his lips. Kuroo’s sharp intake of breath was unmistakable as Akaashi slid two fingers into his mouth. And, with a smile, he licked his fingers thoroughly, a sweet voice escaping him despite himself as he tasted Kuroo on his tongue. Sinful, and delicious.

Without a word, Kuroo leaned closer to Akaashi and curled his fingers around his delicate wrist. Remains of saliva and come shone against Akaashi’s skin when Kuroo pulled his hand away from his mouth and – to Akaashi’s deepest pleasure – replaced it with his own.

 _Lewd, beautiful, illegal_ were the words that came to Akaashi’s mind as he watched and felt Kuroo’s warm tongue work over his already dripping fingers, Kuroo’s amber gaze locked to Akaashi’s twinkling wells of green.

Moved by the sight he was witnessing, Akaashi’s hips moved on their own, but—

“M—more…” It was all he needed to say for Kuroo to understand.

Releasing Akaashi’s hand from his mouth, Kuroo then slowly flipped Akaashi on his back and leaned over him. Kuroo’s lips came to capture the other side of Akaashi’s neck as his hand closed down around Akaashi.

A stinging sensation on his neck. The press of Kuroo’s thumb into his slit. Akaashi mewled, feeling his back arch slightly and his thighs quiver, his mind melting under Kuroo’s touch. Just by that, Akaashi felt the tension heighten into his core, and his eyes fluttered close.

Kuroo’s hand was warm around him, his palm collecting the beads of pre-come from the tip to ease its sliding down in long, slow strokes. Akaashi’s trembling fingers gripped Kuroo’s hair tightly, keeping Kuroo pressed against his neck as Kuroo left numbing bruises and gentle words over it.

Akaashi’s eyes rolled back behind his closed eyelids and he bit his lip, head pressing back against the pillow as Kuroo continued to slowly make love to him with his hand and mouth.

“Keiji… You too—come for me,” Kuroo murmured, lips pressed against the shell of Akaashi’s ear as Akaashi’s hips bucked into his touch. And it felt good, so good when Akaashi felt himself unravel for Kuroo, thrown over the edge by his soft voice in his ear and his gentle fingers curled around him.

Akaashi spilled into Kuroo’s hand, thighs shaking and chest feeling as though it would burst open as warmth enveloped him – from the pleasure or from Kuroo’s body draped over his, Akaashi didn’t know, but both were good. He was lulled into sweet numbness by Kuroo’s lips on his skin.

And while in bliss, with his thoughts scattered to the edges of his clouded mind, Akaashi kissed Kuroo’s name softly with his quivering lips, _“Tetsurou… Tetsu…”_

Akaashi’s fingers relaxed into Kuroo’s hair, releasing the soft strands he’d gripped so tightly without noticing, and Kuroo softly pulled away from him after pressing a gentle kiss to Akaashi’s lips. From the corner of his eyes, Akaashi saw Kuroo lean back onto the soft cushions and bring his soiled hand to his mouth. Unable to do more than that, Akaashi just stared at him, each swipe of Kuroo’s tongue over his own fingers and the back of his hand sending slight tremors down his spine, each glimpse of Kuroo’s sharp canines which had marked his back, shoulders, and neck making him sigh softly.

Finishing with a flick of his tongue over the tip of his middle finger, Kuroo turned to look back at Akaashi. A smile pulled up the corners of his lips as Kuroo moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s waist and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Enveloped by Kuroo’s warmth once more, Akaashi curled his own arm around Kuroo’s neck and twined the fingers of his other hand into Kuroo’s hair as he’d done before, only, gentler this time. They tangled their legs together, and breathed into each other’s neck and hair.

After a moment of blissful and comfortable silence Kuroo whispered, “Shower?”

They were both sticky and sweaty indeed. And they would need to wash and dry their bed sheets before they went to sleep that night.

“Later,” said Akaashi. Soft. And he focused on feeling Kuroo’s heartbeats against the side of his ribcage once more.

Kuroo pressed a smile to Akaashi’s neck. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> um. just a small note abt this? this is fiction so no condom bc kinks n stuff, but irl it's recommended to use a condom when u do the do ok. and if u do eat stuff from ur butt pls make sure it's at least 99.99% cleaned omg u don't want to catch anything nasty from there. sorry abt awkward wording, i just want you guys to know that i want you to be safe out there pls
> 
> i hope this was enjoyable ;w; and, Brianna, sorry it's so short OTL
> 
> kuroosthighz & clara-wrote-once on tumblr


End file.
